


A Light to Call His Own

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Evil Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Gon & Killua, Illugon, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Perverted Gon, Porn with some plot, Rare Pairings, Shota, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Gon is determined to rescue his friend, Killua, after passing the Hunter Exam, but the only problem is, he doesn't know where he went. Gon confronts Illumi, set on finding Killua, and Illumi decides to use this opportunity to grow closer to the radiant light he had been admiring from afar.





	A Light to Call His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts).



> Hello everyone! She's back~. Thought I forget about my AO3, huh? Nope~. I've still got plenty more!
> 
> I did encounter a bit of writer's block? Not really? I just have too many ideas and don't know where to start. I think I've gotten lazy too because my main excuse has been "but it'll take so long". Ah well. This fic managed to kick me out of my slump! It was only supposed to be around 5,000 and here we are at 10,000! Honestly, don't ask me why this is so long. I don't know. It's just a blowjob. Really. Haha, but anyways, I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things now. I've gotten used to working my first ever job and am ready to get cracking on these many plot bunnies! This fic will count for June in my resolution because I worked on it in June, but just recently got the chance to publish it. 
> 
> This wonderful gem is for one of my very best friends, AmaraSessh! Happy Birthday, beautiful! It's a little late, but hey, better late than never! This fic is of one of her favorite underappreciated ships, Illugon. It's a rarepair indeed, but one she made me love~. So, I present to her this fic dedicated to them! If you'd like to read more Illugon stories, check out her story entitled, "Hisoka's X Prey"! Leave her some nice feedback because I really want to see that story finished and she needs the extra push! *wink* But, no, seriously, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here it is on AO3 just for you! Thanks for being one of the greatest friends I could ask for and here's to another year! 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> Let's rock 'n' roll~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

_ “Apologize to Killua.”  _

It had come from seemingly nowhere. Illumi was not one to pay much attention to his surroundings when he didn’t  _ need  _ to. When he was on a mission or felt a threat in the area he was hyper vigilant, eyes always scanning, but when there wasn’t an immediate threat his mind often drifted, a fog hanging over him. He wasn’t sure what he thought of during this time, but  _ something  _ kept his mind occupied as he stared into the distance. That mile long stare...perhaps a vision of his brothers…? If he just squinted a little harder....oh. The statement was directed towards him. He turned, wide eyes taking in the battered Gon. 

“Apologize? For what?” He was truly confused. He had done nothing to harm Killua. Why did he need to apologize?    
  
Something scornful burned deep in those brown irises before him, determined to find retribution. “You don’t know what you did wrong?” 

“Nope,” he hummed, still not following where this conversation was going. 

His answer, however, seemed to trigger something as Gon’s fist clenched by his side. 

“You don’t have the right to be his brother.” 

“Must I earn the right to be his brother?” 

It was a legitimate thought. No one  _ earned  _ the title of brother, it was decided at birth. He would  _ always  _ be Killua’s brother no matter how badly the other didn’t want him to be; he would come around in due time. He didn’t think his answer  _ earned  _ him the right of being grabbed so violently. The sound of Gon’s palm slapping against his wrist echoed throughout the open room. He blinked. Was he supposed to be worried? Then, with a vicious yank, he was pulled from his seat, high up into the air. He landed gracefully on his feet, the clacking of his shoes gentle. Gon still gripped his arm  _ tightly _ . He barely felt it, and yet, his skin wrinkled. Odd. 

“He doesn’t need to earn the right to be my friend!” 

There was a harsh  _ crack _ , and Illumi jolted, slightly taken aback: lips parting, head tilting back, lone strand of hair hitting his forehead. His fingers lifted automatically at the break, his veins flaring, but he only felt a twinge of pain thanks to all his training; nothing this boy could do would faze him. He regarded him deeply, ingraining Gon’s visage into his mind, a visage of absolute determination. Why? 

“Don’t bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua.” 

“What will you do then?” Those eyes screamed with decisiveness, a concrete plan already thought out in his little mind. What was it? He had to know. Gon already had him on the edge of his seat with his very presence, but now things were getting  _ interesting _ . 

“That should be obvious…” 

He was never good at getting “the obvious”. 

_ “I’m gonna rescue Killua.”  _

And somehow, Illumi  _ believed  _ him. 

* * *

He’d been watching Gon since the very beginning, the moment he stepped out of those elevator doors. His first glance had been mere coincidence. It was everyone’s natural instinct to look towards someone new entering a place and Illumi was no different. There had been three people coming out of the elevator, but his eyes only saw  _ one _ . For some reason, he felt drawn to the boy dressed entirely in green with a fishing rod sticking out of his backpack. His eyes were so big and  _ bright _ . They reminded him of Killua’s own sapphire and perhaps that was why he was so entranced. He had eyed the boy for a moment before moving back to his brother, Killua. But, he was surprised to find that the two boys had spotted one another, growing closer and closer. He leaned in, despite how far away he truly was. Reading their lips, he was able to deduce that the two of them were going to remain together for the rest of the exam. 

_ He’d have to keep a closer eye on them _ . 

Killua and the boy seemed to be about the same age, and because of this, they quickly grew attached to one another. Illumi followed them throughout the exam, making sure his brother was watched over and trying to decipher Gon’s true intentions. He spouted nonsense about being friends throughout the course of the Hunter Exam. Was the boy really that naïve? There was no way. He was obviously hiding something up his sleeve, but Illumi wasn’t sure  _ what _ . It was hard to read anything beyond those big brown eyes...so full of  _ light _ , even Killua’s didn’t compare. It was strange, captivating in a way; Illumi found himself watching Gon more than his own brother at times just to see what he would do, how he would solve a problem, or how he would wiggle out of the next situation he placed himself in. Illumi admired Gon’s strength and determination, even more so now that he had broken his arm. But, he wondered how someone that strong could be as carefree as that. Were there no troubles on the boy’s mind? Apparently  _ not _ . 

The one trouble on his mind had been  _ Killua _ . It seemed they had one thing in common then. Gon was constantly worried about his brother, when he didn’t have to be. Killua was a fine assassin, capable of being the next heir, if he would simply remain at the mansion; there was no reason for Gon to look out for him so much, and yet he did. It was another perplexing quality about the boy. Illumi found himself more and more intrigued as the phases dragged on. What was this  _ light  _ Gon emitted? Why was he so attracted to it? It was all so confusing and it made his stomach churn. A part of him  _ wanted  _ the boy. He wanted to be close enough to him to examine that light, that desperate determination he seemed to be made of. Perhaps some of it would rub off on him... _ or perhaps he could manipulate that power for his own good.  _

He saw the bruising on his right arm, the way it look disjointed. It was clearly  _ broken _ . Gon was stronger than he let on, a potential buried deep inside him. It was what had caught Hisoka’s attention right off the bat, and now,  _ his own _ . He had experienced that swelling power for himself. He had witnessed Gon’s drive and passion. He was a  _ threat _ , one that Illumi should readily extinguish, but something held him back. It was not Hisoka’s claim over Gon; he could easily take the clown out. It was certainly not Killua’s  _ bond  _ to Gon; assassins didn’t need friends and there was no  _ possible  _ way their  _ friendship  _ would ever last. No, the one thing holding him back was  _ himself _ . Because, he wanted that potential to himself. Unlike Hisoka, he didn’t wish to see it grow or “wait for the fruit to ripen”. He wanted to harvest for himself now  _ while he still could _ . If he allowed Gon to thrive, then he would have an equal match someday, perhaps the boy would even become stronger than himself. There were really only two options then:  _ kill him  _ or  _ manipulate him _ . 

“Gittarackur.” 

_ If it wasn’t the boy himself… _

Illumi turned, snapped out of his thoughts by the other’s voice. He met molten eyes, fiercely determined, just as they had been during the Hunter Orientation. It looked like he wasn’t the only one fascinated...Why else would Gon keep coming to him? 

“Illumi.” 

At that moment, his expression fell like a diamond revealed in the rough. His features softened to their boyish charm, eyes still impossibly large, but with a twinkle of something else in them now. 

“My name is Illumi.” 

He didn’t want Gon to refer to him as Gittarackur, his alias. No, he wanted his name to fall from those pink lips. 

“Illumi,” he complied and Illumi felt a shiver run down his spine, “Tell me where Killua is.” 

“Are you really going to take him away? I think that’s a bad idea.” 

And just like that, Gon was back to being stubborn. How volatile. “I don’t care what you think!” he pressed, stomping his foot forward,  _ asserting his presence _ . “Killua is my friend. I’m taking him with me.” 

Illumi saw this moment as his chance. There was no one else around. The two of them were standing under the awning of the building just after the Hunter Orientation. He knew his incessant  _ friends  _ would be looking for him soon enough perhaps even Hisoka as well after that display of  _ dominance  _ over Illumi at the Orientation. It was his time to strike, but he was still conflicted. To kill or to manipulate? Did he want that power all to himself or should he get rid of it before it even had the chance to manifest itself?  _ Could  _ he keep that power all to himself? Would he be strong enough to entangle Gon in his web of control and keep him trapped there for decades to come? His index finger had found its way to his lips as he thought, breathing over the pad of his digit.    


“I’ll tell you where Killua is...if you follow me.” 

* * *

Gon was not a fool. He knew that he was walking directly into the belly of the beast. Satotz’s description of Illumi was not one to be taken lightly. He was obviously powerful, probably around Hisoka’s level, and Gon didn’t stand a chance against either of them. He knew that he shouldn’t have approached Illumi alone, but he didn’t want to be deterred by Kurapika and/or Leorio. He had one goal in mind: rescuing Killua. He would do whatever it took to find his friend. He would brave any challenge set before him. He didn’t care about himself or the damage he endured. All he cared about was Killua, and the way to Killua was, unfortunately, through Illumi. 

Throughout the Hunter Exam, he had known the man as Gittarackur. Then, he had a vastly different appearance: purple skin, choppy hair, and needles sticking out of his head. Gon had noticed him right away in the first phase because of his odd features, but also thanks to the fact that he always seemed to be  _ watching _ . Gon never let it slip, but he swore he always felt those eyes on him and Killua; now he knew why. But, despite this, he still thought Gittarackur had been an interesting guy. He had wanted to approach him numerous times and question the needles in his head or his jerky movements. Always blunt, Gon wasn’t afraid of talking to Gittarackur, he just never got the chance. Maybe that was a good thing since he probably would have been deceived back then. 

However, he still felt somewhat  _ captivated  _ by Illumi. It could be that his curiosity had simply burrowed itself deeper into Illumi now that he had revealed his true colors. Gittarackur had been mysterious, alluring. Other than the needles, he had also been Hisoka’s friend, which only added to his complexity. Even now Gon wondered if Hisoka and Illumi had known each other before the Exam or quickly became associates along the way. Something was still pulling him towards Illumi even though he knew he shouldn’t be messing with him. Perhaps it was because he knew that he should steer clear, that the danger sign flashing in his head only magnetized him with its sickening glare. Or, it could be the fact that he needed Illumi simply to get to Killua...But, at that thought, he instantly shook his head; it was something  _ deeper.  _

He watched Illumi’s long hair swish from side to side as he followed behind him silently. He vaguely remembered this path as it lead to the room he had woken up in after his match with Hanzo. He halfway wondered where Illumi was taking him, but at the same time, it didn’t matter. He said he would tell him where Killua was if he followed, so follow he did. Meanwhile, Illumi stared straight ahead, firm in his decision. In the end, his desires had won out over logic. It made sense for him to exterminate the threat before it became one, yet he wanted that power all to himself. He wanted that light to shine down upon him forevermore. He realized, a bit abruptly, that he had grown  _ attached  _ to the boy during the Exam. He had been keeping such a close eye on him that now he couldn’t imagine  _ not.  _ He needed Gon wrapped around his finger, that dizzying power his to control, Gon under his every beck and call. And, it had started just now, as the boy followed behind him obediently. 

He rounded the corner, approaching a large door at the end of an alleyway of columns. He checked the surrounding area, feeling for any auras that may have gotten too close. Once he knew they were safe, he reached out, turning the knob slowly before pulling it open. Gon blinked when he saw that they were back in that same room, the one he had woken up in. What did Illumi want with him in here? Illumi looked around the room, eyes landing on the bed shoved in the corner by the window. He began walking towards it without as much as a word. Gon continued to follow, brows raising subconsciously. 

Illumi sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Gon with his wide eyes. Gon eyed him suspiciously, stepping forward tentatively; they were a few feet apart. They remained silent for a moment, each of them regarding one another cautiously. Gon wasn’t sure what Illumi was up to and Illumi didn’t want Gon to start a brawl with him at his suggestion. He believed he knew the way to get exactly what he wanted though…

He flipped his hair to the side. “In exchange for knowing where Killua went,” he said with a raise of his index finger, “I want something in return.” 

Gon held his poker face, secretly curious on the inside. What kind of a favor could Illumi want from  _ him _ ? It didn’t matter though; he would do  _ anything  _ to rescue his friend. Without hesitation, he answered, “Anything for Killua.” 

Illumi took in a deep breath through his nose; it seemed everything was working out in his favor. It sent another chill down his spine; Gon was good at that. “Come here,” Illumi commanded with a tiny gesture of his slender digit. 

Illumi’s legs spread and Gon continued to keep a skeptical look on his face. He fiddled with his cast for a moment before doing as the other said. He felt his heart speeding up in his chest? Was Illumi going to..? He stepped up in between Illumi’s knees, lone hand clenched into a fist at his side. His gaze was downcast, but upon standing in front of Illumi, he looked up slowly, almost  _ bashfully _ . That look alone was enough to make Illumi’s lower stomach coil. Gently, Illumi’s hands came up, cupping Gon’s face. His right arm was broken, but he had endured much worse, the slightly stinging only heightened his senses. He leaned in, soft lips puckering as he placed a smooth kiss to Gon’s temple. The only reaction he received was a widening of Gon’s eyes, a twitch of his hand. He continued. He pressed another kiss to his other temple, moving down to glide his lips down the boy’s nose. He touched the tip of it with a chaste kiss, skipping over his lips to nip along his jawline. Gon fidgeted as Illumi’s teeth lightly scraped his chin. He didn’t say a word, not even a mumble of protest. Illumi rubbed his thumbs across Gon’s cheeks before moving his hands slightly to leave a firm kiss to either cheek. 

When he was done, Illumi pulled back, hands still cupping Gon’s face. His eyes were somewhat hooded, thumbs tracing the outlines of Gon’s cheekbones as he lightly panted through parted lips. 

“I believe you know what I want…” Illumi uttered breathlessly, eyes locked onto Gon’s lips. 

Gon gulped, then nodded shakily. He wasn’t clueless. He knew what desires were, what sex was. He was only 12, but he had already gone through puberty last year and Mito had explained the birds and the bees to him. He felt prepared for the growing world around him, even felt a twinge of arousal at the thought of Killua at times. He also saw the way Hisoka eyed him,  _ knowing  _ it wasn’t a look of intimidation, but rather, lust. Honestly, if anyone would have asked him to do something like this, he had his money on Hisoka. It was strange that Illumi was suddenly so  _ interested  _ in him, but he supposed the other had been looking at him all throughout the Exam. Perhaps...he saw something he wanted? The thought made him light-headed, heart still pounding away in his chest. The kisses Illumi had placed to his face felt nice, gentle. He didn’t know if he was ready for sex, but if this is what it took to get to Killua,  _ then so be it _ . 

Besides, Illumi wasn’t bad looking at all; Gon even thought he was attractive as Gittarackur, a unique air of beauty about him. Plus, he wanted to know more about Illumi and here was his chance to become closer. It kind of made him feel  _ good  _ to know that he was wanted in this way, that Illumi saw more than just a little kid in him. He was more than capable of doing  _ adult  _ things. He had passed the Hunter Exam, which most people could never even dream of; he was more than capable of having sex. He worried for a moment about what Aunt Mito would say, but he didn’t exactly have to tell her  _ everything _ , did he? And, even if he did tell her, she would always love him no matter what, right? He was sure she would understand that this had to be done in order to help his friend. She often times scolded him for being too compassionate, but Killua’s life was on the line; he wouldn’t let it slip out of his hands. 

“Speak when you are spoken to,” Illumi suddenly instructed him, snapping him out of his mounting thoughts. 

“Y-Yes.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat. “I know what you want.” 

Illumi looked at him weirdly, his thumbs moving closer and closer to his mouth. Gon flushed slightly as Illumi’s thumb left his cheek to brush over his lips. The feather-like touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

Illumi tilted his head. “Are you willing to give that to me? In exchange for precious information regarding Killua?” 

It was at this moment that Gon realized Illumi could easily deceive him, taking what he wanted from Gon, and then leaving him without a hint as to where Killua was. He racked his brain for some kind of contract...When it hit him, he jolted, a small smile stretching out across his face. 

“On one condition…” He lifted his hand up, placing it on Illumi’s wrist. His hold was light yet firm as he moved Illumi’s hand away from his face, Illumi’s other hand following. Then, he held out his hand, his pinky extended out. “You have to pinky swear me that you’ll tell me where Killua is after!” It seemed fair enough. 

Illumi blinked. The boy was still quite childish indeed, but he was happy to oblige. If Gon gave him what he wanted, he saw no need in keeping Killua’s location a mystery. Honestly, Killua’s location wasn’t that hard to figure out and he would have told Gon willing had he not made his realization earlier: that he was  _ attracted  _ to Gon. The little contract reminded him fondly of his brothers when they were younger and their incessant need to make promises, ones that Illumi could actually  _ keep  _ back then. He stuck out his pinky. 

Gon’s smile grew a fraction before he wrapped his smaller pinky around Illumi’s thin one. “Pinky swear made…” Gon began to sing as he tugged their intertwined pinkies up and down. “Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles!” 

Illumi was enraptured by Gon as he sung his little tune, so giddy and without a trace of anxiety. Illumi couldn’t take his eyes off his golden expression, the light seeming to bask down on him as he had wanted. Just being in Gon’s presence was enough to make him feel lighter, reminding him of happier times when his brothers returned his overzealous affection. 

“Sealed with a kiss!” Gon declared, before shoving their thumbs together. He made a cute “chu~” sound as he did so, making Illumi’s heart flutter. Gon was the epitome of innocence and he was about to taint it; the first bite out of the forbidden apple and he was happy to take it and  _ keep  _ it all to himself. 

Gon eventually pulled back, hand hanging by his side as he smiled genuinely at Illumi. The little pinky swear seemed to have calmed his nerves. He blinked his eyes open, nodding. “Okay, I’m ready!” 

Illumi nodded briskly, one arm tingling (since his other one was numb) at the prospect of deflowering the youth before him. He patted his thigh, wanting Gon to sit on the bed in between his legs. Gon nodded, one hand coming up to grip Illumi’s shoulder as leverage. Illumi’s broken arm reached out to lift Gon up from under his armpit, helping him onto the bed. With one knee on the bed, Gon managed to heave the rest of himself up, grinning at Illumi when he was situated. He twisted his body, settling into the mattress, before his eyes drifting back up, awaiting Illumi’s orders. 

Illumi was overwhelmed, not quite knowing where to begin with Gon. His eyes darted back down to the boy’s lips. That seemed like as good a place as any...Illumi’s legs were spread wide to accommodate Gon, but since he was settled in, Illumi allowed his legs to relax, his thighs squishing Gon on either side. Gon gazed up with shifty eyes, a touch of nervousness returning to him. He worried that Illumi would be too rough with him, but his kisses earlier had been so tame. Finally though, Illumi’s good hand reached out to pinch Gon’s chin. Gon blinked, his head being tilted up, so that he could meet Illumi’s owlish eyes. Slowly, Illumi leaned forward, hunching slightly, his hot breath hitting Gon’s lips before they connected, Gon’s eyes fluttering closed. 

Gon had never been kissed before. The sensation was sparkling new to him and one he didn’t find  _ unpleasant.  _ Illumi’s head was angled while his was straight, allowing their lips to meld just right. Top to top, bottom to bottom, Illumi pressed in deeply. Gon knew little of kissing, had only seen it a few times in his life in the village, so somewhat knew of what he had to do. He didn’t want to disappoint Illumi for some reason, a tight knot forming in his chest as he scrounged for how to move his lips. He started out by mimicking Illumi’s actions, pressing back just as steadily. They stayed like that for a while before Illumi’s lips began to move, parting gently. He would part and then pucker, twisting his head carefully to create a low smacking sound between them. The sound was odd to Gon’s ears, making his face heat up unexpectedly. He remained still as Illumi kept on, allowing him to take as he pleased, after all, this  _ was  _ for Illumi’s satisfaction; he was just along for the ride. 

As he smacked, Illumi’s hand fell from his chin, Gon’s head staying in place now. Gon’s stomach was bubbling now, a faint heat settling near his pelvis. He vaguely recognized the feeling as arousal from the few times he had stared at Killua for too long. Abruptly, he felt large hands on his hips. Illumi held him securely, pulling his body forward. He was pushed deeper into the kiss, up slightly, and his bottom lip was captured in between Illumi’s lips. He heard Illumi hum sweetly before his lip was sucked on, causing a small squeak to escape his own mouth. He felt the heat begin to prickle at his face, his blush surely darkening. His good arm came up to grip Illumi’s bicep tightly, holding him steady as Illumi pressed on with the kiss. He moved back from Gon’s bottom lip, this time aiming for the top one. He gave it a suck, earning him another cute noise from the boy. However, he wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. 

He pulled Gon’s top lip back into his mouth, sucking on it harder before releasing it with a pop. He disconnected from Gon altogether, breathing a bit faster. Gon’s eyes opened widely, lips tinted pink, glossy with spit. Gon’s nimble fingers tapped along his bicep, little tongue darting out to collect the saliva on his lips, hungry for more. 

“Tilt your head opposite of mine this time,” Illumi told him, to which Gon eagerly nodded. 

Illumi didn’t grab his chin, preferring to keep his hands on his hips to hold him down. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles there, easing Gon’s anxieties tenfold. Gon blinked dazedly as Illumi leaned in again, but this time, Gon met him halfway, angling his head to the left as Illumi went right, just as he was told. Their collision was needier, both pairs of lips pushing into each other firmly. Gon’s grip on his bicep tightened the harder Illumi pushed into the kiss. Gon’s body arched back with how much Illumi was pressing and he tried his best to meet that strength, eventually pulling himself back up. And, feeling bold now, Gon decided to take Illumi’s bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a harsh suck before ending it with a smack just as the other had done to him. He smirked cockily into the kiss then, happy to be learning so quickly. 

Not one to back down, Illumi let off for a moment before diving right back in as hard as ever. It was enough to make Gon’s lips part, and Illumi’s tongue began lapping at his bottom lip, barely reaching into Gon’s mouth, but the intention was there. Gon almost opened his eyes in surprise, not knowing  _ this  _ was a part of kissing. Was he supposed to use his tongue too? Yet, just as quick as it had came, Illumi’s tongue moved back into his mouth, leaving Illumi to once more suck on Gon’s rapidly bruising lips. A dribble of drool slid down the corner of the boy’s mouth. Illumi felt it, squished his lips to the side, and lapped it up with his tongue. Gon shivered, wanting to know more about this “tongue kissing”. Timidly, he stuck his own tongue out in the middle of their kiss, prodding at Illumi’s closed lips. It must have been a mistake though because Illumi pulled back just as he did it. 

Confused eyes opened, hoping he hadn’t displeased Illumi. An apology was on his lips, but Illumi just stared down at him, still rubbing his hips. Gon took this moment to evaluate the situation, realizing he was panting heavily. His chest burned from not breathing and the heat in his lower stomach began to ache. He grunted, shifting himself on the bed as he felt his privates tense up. Curious, he gazed down at Illumi’s own crotch for a second, not noticing a difference. Wasn’t it supposed to get hard? Maybe he couldn’t see thanks to Illumi’s ridiculous fashion choices. He hoped that was the case, still not wishing to disappoint the other; he could handle this. 

Illumi was panting as well though not as heavily as Gon. His chest was wound up like a knot right in the center as he admired the boy’s stark beauty: cloudy eyes; red, abused lips; and a heaving chest. He pulled back because he hadn’t honestly expected Gon to learn that quickly nor act as brash as he had. Illumi noticed something the instant he pulled back as well: the light. Once more Gon was shining down on him, engulfing him in a wonderful feeling that calmed him to his very core. There was just something about him that screamed hope, preservation, and determination; Illumi wanted it all to  _ himself _ . He should be the only one to indulge in such an oddity, to feel whole again. With everything falling out of his hands, including Killua and the title of Zoldyck heir, he needed some control back in his life, and Gon fit the bill perfectly. He could mold him into the ideal puppet, minion, and  _ lover _ . He had  _ bright  _ plans for their future. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gon looking at him worriedly. He had stopped their kiss for what seemed like no reason. He tilted his head, his broken arm trailing up from the boy’s hip to place his thumb against those tainted lips. He pushed in, Gon letting his mouth fall open upon his insistence. His thumb slipped inside Gon’s mouth and fondled his tongue, prodding at it, feeling the bumpy texture. Gon’s eyes were wide as he did this, the pink blush on his face darkening and spreading across the bridge of his nose; he trembled atop Illumi. 

“Next time,  _ use it _ ,” Illumi ordered, thumb pressing right into the center of Gon’s tongue. 

Gon couldn’t speak thanks to the thumb stuck in his mouth, but he managed to nod, whimpering slightly; he felt his crotch tighten. Illumi then pulled his thumb back, and Gon sputtered for a moment. 

“Good boy,” Illumi praised, hand drifting back down to his hip. Illumi shifted, his bulge pulsing from seeing that needy look on Gon’s face. 

Gon’s eyes were hooded once more, a warm tingling in the pit of his stomach. He shivered, excited to use his tongue while kissing. He wondered what it felt like...He didn’t have time to think though as Illumi once more crashed their lips together. Gon gasped sharply into the kiss, however, it quickly diffused into a moan. Gon’s heart thumped against his chest as he waited for Illumi to deepen the kiss. But, Illumi never did. He kissed Gon sweetly, slow and sensual, no sucking, simply fusing their lips as one. Gon appreciated the sincerity of it, but the bubbling in his stomach made him want something more. He whined quietly, shifting on Illumi’s lap to try and ease his growing need. He pushed into the kiss harder, wanting Illumi’s tongue inside his mouth, but the other refused. 

With a huff, Gon decided to be bold again. Illumi had told him to use his tongue this time around. Is that what he wanted? Him to initiate it? He went for it, parting his lips to allow his tongue to slide through. He shyly licked at Illumi’s lips, wondering if he was doing this right. He heard Illumi hum, and his heart skipped a beat as his lips parted too. Illumi’s tongue was quick to join his own, their agape mouths connecting. Gon struggled for breath as their tongues wound around each other, tugging and lapping. Their saliva mixed, breaths exchanged. Gon lost himself in the intimate feeling of it, his member fully awakening now, tenting the front of his shorts. He made high-pitched little sounds in the back of his throat as Illumi plundered. Illumi’s tongue had completely taken over, pushing Gon’s own back into his mouth while Illumi’s swiped at his inner cheeks. Gon angled his head back, allowing Illumi more access. His fingers strained against Illumi’s bicep. 

Illumi couldn’t physically taste anything in Gon’s mouth, but he  _ knew  _ there was something about it since it was so addictive. He was proud of Gon for following instructions, using his tongue as he had been told; Illumi worried for a moment when Gon seemed to want him to take the lead, but the boy knew what he had to do. Although, now it was his turn to take as he pleased, tongue circling the entirety of Gon’s mouth, effectively distracting him. Because, while he kissed him, Illumi’s hands began to trail their way up his lean body. They slid away from Gon’s hips, traveling under his shirt to brush over his stomach. He felt Gon jolt under his touch, the fingers pressing into his arm bruising. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy’s shorts, his small bulge just barely pressing into his thigh. He’d get his release soon enough; they had barely started. 

Gon mewled into Illumi’s mouth as he felt his slender fingers lightly grazing the skin of his stomach. He rocked his hips, his erection growing rapidly now. It was getting hard to breathe, but Illumi wasn’t letting up, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, aiming for the back of his throat; Gon was lucky he didn’t have a gag reflex. Gon’s tongue lay flat inside his mouth, allowing Illumi to dominate him. Illumi’s hands settled on Gon’s pectorals, squeezing them for a moment. Gon’s eyes accidentally fluttered opened, his whole body arching up. He came back down with a low moan, his eyes shutting again. Illumi smirked lightly into the kiss, loving how responsive the boy was. He was excited to see what he would do when…

Suddenly, Illumi’s fingers found his nipples, brushing the pads of his digits over them. Gon practically screamed into Illumi’s mouth, wanting to pull back to catch his breath, but the other wouldn’t let him. His chest puffed out, trying to feel more of that weird sensation. He never knew his  _ nipples  _ could feel this way. Illumi’s tongue rubbed at the roof of his mouth as his fingers brushed and pushed at his buds. Illumi’s thumbs rubbed him, pushing the tips of his nipples into his chest, a tingling running through Gon’s body. He went limp on Illumi’s lap, letting him do as he pleased. His chest burned for air, but he was too lost in the pleasure to realize it. When Illumi’s thumbs left him he noticed that his nipples had grown  _ hard  _ just like his dick did. It was weird, but it made them even more sensitive. And, before he knew it, Illumi was pinching the perky nubs, pulling on them at the same time. 

The feeling overwhelmed Gon as he tried to take in a sharp intake of breath, but realized he couldn’t. Illumi’s tongue was trying to coax his own into moving again, but Gon couldn’t. He ripped their lips apart, gasping loudly like a fish out of water. His chest heaved as he threw his head back in bliss. Illumi panted himself, tongue flicking out to lick at the corner of his lips. His eyes were cloudy as he observed Gon before him, mind muddled with lust. Gon was all  _ his  _ for the taking. He was swept up in his web now, further tangling himself in it as he rocked his hips along to the ecstasy Illumi provided him. Illumi pinched at the boy’s pink nipples, tugging on them every so often. Gon was panting heavily now, a little squeal leaving his lips whenever Illumi tugged. Illumi bit down on his bottom lip, prepared to send Gon into an even higher plane of pleasure. The next time he pulled on Gon’s nipples he also gave them a twist, rubbing the inflamed buds between his fingers. Gon let out a shaky moan, hips still rocking fervently. 

Illumi’s pants had finally tented, his own cock straining against the fabric. It was time. He had known exactly what he wanted from the start: those pink lips wrapped around his curved length. He needed to make sure Gon left him wanting more, that way the boy would find his way back to him in due time. He wasn’t about to fuck him right here. There was a possibility of someone walking in on them eventually, and besides, Illumi felt like Gon was too inexperienced for that just yet. Once he had had his way with the boy a few more times, then he would take the forbidden fruit. 

He finally removed his hands from Gon’s nipples, letting them trail down the boy’s sides. He slipped his hands free from his shirt, leaning back to admire Gon. Gon whined cutely when his nipples were released, still wanting to feel more of that sinful touch. His shoulders wiggled, his mouth agape as he continued to catch his breath. He could feel his bulge throbbing, sending shocks throughout his body. He shivered, lifting his head up to look at Illumi with a dazed expression. Illumi grunted when their eyes met, loving the now red blush on Gon’s cheeks. Cheekily, he rolled his hips up against Gon, letting him feel his hard member for the first time. Gon’s eyes instantly widened, gazing down at his prominent bulge. And then, a smile plastered itself onto Gon’s face. He hadn’t disappointed Illumi after all! 

Illumi let out a deep breath after seeing that genuine smile, wondering how Gon could still exhibit such light even in his current situation. His hand came out to grab Gon’s chin lightly, directing his eyes back onto him. 

“Do you know what a blowjob is?”

Gon didn’t say anything for a moment, and Illumi swore his blush darkened even more so. He squirmed atop his lap. “Y-Yes…”

“Yes, what?” he pressed, moving his head closer to Gon’s. 

Gon swallowed back his spit. “Yes, Illumi..?” he said, dragging out the last part to form a question. 

Illumi chuckled. “Go on then.” Illumi let go of his chin, smacking the side of his thigh. “Up,” he commanded whilst Gon shuddered. 

Gon nodded, a bubble of anxiety forming in his stomach now. He knew what a blowjob was. Again, he wasn’t that clueless. He didn’t have a gag reflex either, so he believed he could satisfy Illumi in this way, but he was still worried. What if he messed up? What if he wasn’t good at it? All thoughts of Killua had long left his mind. He was having  _ fun _ . He no longer cared about just getting it over with to get information, oh no, he wanted to experience it  _ all _ . His body had never felt like this before, so hot and buzzing. And, somehow, he was sure  _ only  _ Illumi could make him feel this way. Sure, thoughts of Killua used to make his gut wrench and his crotch tickle, but Illumi had made him feel so much more than that. Illumi was experienced and could give him the attention he craved. He only hoped his own ministrations could please Illumi as much as the other pleased him. 

Carefully, mindful of his cast, Gon slipped off of Illumi’s lap, his shorts constricting his erection. He hissed slightly, wincing. As soon as the boy was off of him, Illumi leaned back on the bed with his open palms, spreading his legs. He observed Gon diligently. Illumi had kissed plenty of people in his lifetime, and he believed he perfected the skill long ago. Sometimes his assassination missions called for some undercover work, and the art of seduction was best used against his women hits. He’d received a few handjobs and even some blowjobs along the way, but never penetration. No, that he would save, but it seemed like his time was nearing its end. He wanted to be inside  _ Gon  _ for his first time that he knew for sure now. They would both share their first times together, further associating Gon with him; the boy would grow attached and never even  _ want  _ to leave. 

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Gon grumbling under his breath. He blinked, watching as the boy fiddled with the button on his shorts. He seemed to be struggling considering he only had one arm. Illumi clicked his tongue to get his attention and then beckoned him closer. Gon fidgeted under his gaze before moving back in front of Illumi. 

“Let me help,” he said as his hands reached out to unbutton Gon’s shorts. 

He pulled down the zipper, humming in the back of his throat when he saw how bunched up Gon’s boxers were; there was even a little damp spot near the top from where his aching need had leaked. Illumi looked over his underwear for a minute, and then his hand swooped in, cupping Gon’s arousal by his sack. Gon squeaked, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but let out a low moan. Illumi juggled his sack in hand, watching Gon’s little length bounce upward with each movement. His finger trailed up the underside of it, causing Gon to gasp. He tapped the damp spot with the pad of his finger as Gon bit his bottom lip to control himself. Finally, both of Illumi’s hands came up, hooking his fingers under the hem of Gon’s boxers. He didn’t even give the boy a chance to protest before he was pulling them down, allowing them to fall around his ankles. 

Gon’s heart rate increased exponentially, his undamaged hand pinching the skin of his chest anxiously. He looked down at his own small dick, spotting a gleam of pre-cum oozing from his tip. He felt so close just from Illumi’s gentle prodding alone. How was he ever going to last? He continued biting down on his lip, afraid of Illumi’s stare. Was something wrong with his erection? Was it too small for Illumi’s tastes? He wasn’t sure, but the owlish eyes examining him made his knees weak. 

Illumi looked down at Gon’s member, awed by the beauty of it. Even though Gon had already been through puberty, his dick was still small, the head barely developed. His sack was larger than his shaft, the tip of it inches away from his navel. There were only a few dark hairs behind it. Illumi had never seen a length like this. He vaguely remembered when his brothers were younger, seeing their own genitals as he bathed with them, but back then, impure thoughts hadn’t existed in his mind. Now, he couldn’t believe how mesmerized he was by such a simple thing. To know that he had seen the boy’s manhood before it even fully matured was mind-numbing. He found it  _ adorable  _ in every way and couldn’t wait to see it spurt out its tiny amount of cum. 

Gingerly, Illumi’s hand reached out, wrapping around Gon’s shaft. He could easily fit the entirety of the boy’s dick in his fist. He heard Gon’s sharp intake of breath as he fondled him. He licked his lips. He gave Gon a few teasing pumps before pulling away, not wanting to make Gon orgasm just yet. Gon whimpered when he pulled his hand away, dancing in place like he had to use the bathroom. Illumi felt his own cock pulse at the sight. 

“Here’s mine,” he practically whispered as his own hands hooked into his pants and briefs.

Gon’s eyes seemed to sparkle in wonder as he watched Illumi begin to pull down his pants. Gon had never seen another dick in his life. All he knew was his own. He couldn’t believe it was honestly happening right now. He had always wondered what everyone else’s privates looked like. Now, he was given his chance. Illumi pulled his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, lifting his hips off the bed to drag them down around his ankles. Gon’s jaw slacked at what he saw. Illumi’s was so big! Was that how big his would get eventually? Illumi’s cock was nudging his stomach, almost to his navel. It was slender and his sack matched its girth. Near the top, Illumi was curved, and his mushroom head was red at the moment, begging for some attention. All of it was nestled in a coarse patch of black curls. 

Gon felt drool trail down his chin as he looked at it. He blinked, coming out of his trance to glance back up at Illumi. Illumi had leaned back on his palms, hips rolling to alleviate some of the pressure. 

“It’s so big…,” Gon said out loud, not in control of his mouth anymore. He blushed at his own words. 

Illumi blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Yes, I suppose it is...especially compared to yours. But, yours is still as beautiful as any…,” he said a bit breathlessly. He bucked his hips up. “Go on, I know you can do it,” he instructed. 

Gon nodded once, eyes flickering back down to Illumi’s manhood. He puckered his lips, a desire to taste him abruptly filling his mouth. Gon gulped, slowly getting down onto his knees. The carpet in the room was soft thankfully, so his knees wouldn’t hurt. He scooted closer, still being mindful of his cast, right in between Illumi’s legs. His good arm came out to grab at Illumi’s thigh, feeling the malleable skin in his hand. Illumi made a small noise of appreciation. Gon smacked his lips as he looked over the other’s erection. It was too big for him to lean up and stick in it his mouth, so his hand left Illumi’s thigh to timidly grip his shaft. His eyes seemed to widen as Illumi groaned, gently rocking his hips into that light hold. Illumi had just been transported to an unknown plane of pleasure as that small hand held his erection. He breathed out heavily, relaxing back on his arms. 

“Such a good boy…,” he mumbled, eyes threatening to shut, but he didn’t want to miss the main event. 

Gon beamed at the praise, feeling more confident. He adjusted Illumi’s length, moving it closer and towards his face. Gon’s mouth felt dry as the red head almost touched the tip of his nose. His hand slid up to the bottom of the curved bit. He sucked his cheeks in, trying to create more spit before he allowed the head into his mouth. Illumi felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face as waited for Gon to envelop him. His hands gripped the sheet of the bed. Once Gon felt like he had built up enough saliva, he let his mouth hang open,  _ wide _ . Illumi gazed down at Gon in awe, adoring the look on his face with his red cheeks and hazy eyes. He saw saliva dripping down from the roof of Gon’s mouth, his tongue lax behind his teeth. Illumi’s cock throbbed in Gon’s hand, and then, he slid the head into his moist cavern. 

“Ah…,” Illumi cried out softly, hips thrusting shallowly. 

Gon’s mouth was tight around him and damp with spit. On accident, Gon’s hand had squeezed Illumi’s shaft to hold him still, making the other shiver. It was so hard to control himself and not  _ fuck  _ Gon’s mouth. He was about to rip the sheet in two from the way he was gripping it so hard. Gon only took in the head of Illumi’s dick, letting it rest upon his tongue. He didn’t want to take too much of it in at once, afraid of choking and disappointing the other. The weight of Illumi’s tip alone was impressive. It instantly filled his mouth, his lips wrapped around it. He decided to keep his hand on the other’s shaft, so that he could guide more of his length in at his own pace. Gon shifted his hips, his own arousal throbbing along with Illumi’s. 

Tentatively, he allowed his tongue to slip out from underneath Illumi’s head and gave it a long flick. At that, Illumi cried out, head arching back, his long cascading down around him. Gon’s eyes were locked onto Illumi’s visage as his tongue assaulted his tip. Now that he knew Illumi liked it, Gon held nothing back, wanting to please the other as best he could. The more he licked, the harder Illumi’s hips bucked into his mouth. Gon gasped at one point, Illumi’s cock almost going to slide down his throat. The vibrations of his gasp had caused Illumi groan, but he held his thrust back, not wanting to choke the boy. Gon ended up swallowing around Illumi’s head to recover, and he noticed the way it made Illumi jerk. Illumi’s head whipped back up, looking down at Gon with glossy eyes and an agape mouth. He was panting hard, chest heaving. Gon stared up at him bashfully, sucking on the head this time. Illumi winced and hissed. 

Gon built up a rhythm alternating between licking and sucking. He managed to breathe through his nose easily, getting used to the feel of Illumi’s erection inside his mouth. He made sure to pay special attention to the slit at the top of Illumi’s head, seeing as how every time he grazed it with his tongue, Illumi rewarded him with a hoarse moan that made the hairs on the back of Gon’s neck stand. His own hips were humping the air feverishly, getting off at the fact that he was able to pleasure Illumi so well; he thought for sure he would be horrible at this. Gon let his tongue dive into Illumi’s slit, bobbing his head gently. Illumi gasped shallowly, nose crinkling, his eyes falling shut long ago. Gon moaned around his head, feeling how hard Illumi’s body shook from the action. Gon’s stomach was flipping, loving the control he had over Illumi like this; he could please him as much or  _ as little  _ as he wanted, though, he very much wanted to please Illumi now. 

Soon Gon began circling his tongue around that inflamed head, swirling about it before giving it a firm suck. The combination had Illumi’s head swimming, the technique practically flawless. It was hard to believe that this was the first blowjob Gon had ever given, but perhaps the boy was simply a fast learner. After a few more sucks, Gon grew tired of this routine, ready to take in more of Illumi’s dick. He braced himself, inhaling deeply, stretching his mouth as much as he could. He used his hand to guide more of it in until the head reached the back of his throat. It dangled there, not causing Gon much trouble. His head was now angled down, so he couldn’t see Illumi’s angelic face as he sucked him off. If he raised his eyes up as high as they could go he could, but it was a strain. Like this, Gon couldn’t move his tongue, so he was uncertain of what to do from here. He panicked slightly, eyes shifting nervously as he racked his brain for what to do. 

Illumi, after recovering from having his cock pushed deeper into that little mouth, gazed down at Gon, wondering why he had stopped there. He let out a large breath as he saw Gon’s pink lips wrapped around his pulsing erection, cheeks full and red. Did Gon not know what to do from here? He couldn’t use his tongue like this. Illumi decided to lead the boy, one of his hands releasing its death grip on the sheet to tangle his fingers in Gon’s fluffy hair. 

He pushed Gon’s head further inward, letting his dick drag against his lips, and slip down his throat the tiniest bit. Then, he pulled Gon back, his head prodding at the back of his throat once more. “Bob on it, Gon. Move your hand while you do it…,” he said, swallowing back his spit soon after. 

Gon’s eyes squinted when Illumi tugged him by his hair. The fingers scraping his scalp felt heavenly, his hips humping the air when Illumi’s head slipped down his throat briefly. It had felt so good nudging the sides of his esophagus; Illumi’s cock was slender, so it wasn’t overbearing. The curved part almost touched the roof of Gon’s mouth. He was so full, and yet, he wanted even more. Illumi was sweating, quaking thanks to Gon’s ministrations. He had to keep it up. He had to make Illumi cum no matter what. He was set on this goal, and when Gon Freecss wanted something done,  _ he got it done _ . Resolve firm, he twisted Illumi’s shaft to get a feel of it before trying to bob his head. Illumi inhaled through his mouth, holding his breath as Gon prepared himself. He saw the look in the boy’s eyes, how they glistened with determination. Illumi knew he was about to be sent on a wild ride straight to his orgasm; the light was shining brightly. 

At last, Gon began bobbing his head, carefully at first. He didn’t want to shove Illumi’s member down his throat and ruin the whole experience. His lips touched his hand, which was about halfway down the other’s length, and then he pulled himself up until only the head was engulfed by his mouth. When only the tip was in his mouth Gon swirled his tongue around it, slurping it back down with a tap to Illumi’s slit. All the while, his hand twisted and pumped the rest of Illumi’s erection. Gon’s movements were so skilled and precise that Illumi lost himself, moaning freely, his hand clutching Gon’s hair. The veins of his broken arm flared, a stinging present, but he was too numb to feel it; all he knew and all he felt was Gon’s succulent mouth. 

However, Gon wasn’t satisfied. His determination was raw, and he felt like he needed to prove himself in this moment. Illumi’s thick patch of pubic hair taunted him. It was within his sight, but he had yet to reach it. He wanted to bury his nose in it, taking Illumi  _ all the way _ . With this new goal in mind, Gon began bobbing his head faster, working himself up so that he could take shove the whole thing down his throat. Illumi’s breathing was ragged above him, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping Gon’s hair. The boy didn’t notice thought, too caught up in his own actions. Gon’s tiny erection was burning, something coiling in his stomach. It was a new sensation, but he felt like he knew what it meant: he was close. He wanted to come  _ with  _ Illumi, so he’d have to up the ante. 

Shutting his eyes, Gon took in a deep breath through his nose as his lips slid against Illumi’s shaft. Only the other’s head was encompassed by his mouth now. Gon paused for a split second, relaxing the muscles in his throat, and then, he did it. He flung his hand away from Illumi’s shaft, swallowing every inch of Illumi, successfully burying his nose in those musky curls. Illumi choked on a moan, pushing Gon’s head further into his pubes as Gon’s throat constricted around him. He moaned again sharply, thrusting his hips now, his lust consuming him. Gon didn’t mind, loving the way his cock rubbed at his insides. He felt his chest flutter at the fact that he had made Illumi so wanton. He nuzzled his nose in those black hairs, swallowing around Illumi’s dick to increase the pleasure. Illumi’s hips were bucking against his mouth, Illumi’s sack slapping his chin lewdly. Saliva was excessively flowing out of Gon’s mouth, dripping down on his shirt and cast. Gon braced himself by holding onto Illumi’s knee, letting him ride out his high as far back in his throat as he could go. 

Illumi’s vision was blurry, no thoughts running through his head as his body  _ forced  _ him to thrust inside Gon’s delectable throat. He didn’t care about savoring the feeling anymore, far too focused on his own release. The coil in Gon’s stomach tightened as he honed in on the feeling of Illum’s head slipping in and out of his throat. Gon gurgled, a moan trying to escape his lips, but cut short by Illumi’s erection. He could feel the length throbbing in his mouth, pulsing against his lips. He breathed in the earthy smell of Illumi, his thumb rubbing circles into the other’s knee as he awaited his reward: Illumi’s cum. He didn’t have to wait long.

Illumi’s pace somehow quickened further as his lower stomach burned, his climax approaching. His toes curled into the carpet, mouth hanging open as his senses were overloaded. Gon whined around the cock in his throat as he felt a pressure in his crotch. Illumi’s sack was smacking his chin so hard that Gon was sure it would be red after. Gon’s mouth was going numb with how fast Illumi was thrusting. Eventually, the only thing he knew was the charcoal scent of Illumi’s pubes.

_ “G-Gon!” _ Illumi choked out, bucking his hips into Gon’s throat one last time before freezing there, his thick cum squirting down the boy’s throat. 

Gon’s eyes immediately widened, moaning lewdly at the slick feeling. He rapaciously guzzled down Illumi’s essence, the feeling so blissful that his own orgasm then hit him. Gon’s hips humped the air as his little spurts of cum fell upon his thighs and the carpet. Illumi held his head in place as he came down his throat, breathing heavily through his open mouth. Illumi’s face was scrunched, his release so exalted that blacked out for a few seconds. Gon made sure to suck down all of Illumi’s cum, resting his nose in those pubes as he came down from his own high, his legs trembling underneath him. They stayed connected for a few precious moments as they both came back down to earth. 

Illumi was the first to break out of his trance, blown pupils revealed as he opened his eyes. His gripped on the boy’s hair loosened, his hand slack. He let go of Gon, allowing him to slip off his now flaccid member. He captured the image of Gon’s debauched state: hooded eyes, red cheeks, bruised lips, and cum splattered across his thighs. Illumi felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Is this what it felt like to be that close to Gon’s light? To bask in it? Have it shine down upon him? If so, he truly wanted it  _ all to himself _ . 

“Goob job…,” Illumi whispered, still drunk on Gon’s finesse. 

But, Gon still believed he could do more. Slowly, he stood on shaky legs, lone hand going to grab the hem of his shirt. He was shaking, both from his orgasm and his nerves. “Don’t you…,” he started hoarsely before biting his lip. He sighed. “Don’t you want to do  _ more _ ?” While Gon felt like he could handle anal sex he was still incredibly nervous, his stomach doing somersaults. Didn’t it hurt? Illumi’s cock was so big…

It was then that Illumi smiled at Gon, a little curl of his lips that made the boy’s heart pound. “Perhaps another time, but for now…” He sighed, wishing Gon didn’t have to leave. “Killua has gone home. You can find him at the family mansion on Kukuroo Mountain.”

_ Oh… _

That’s right. Amidst all the excitement, Gon had lost sight of what he really wanted. He had done this for  _ Killua  _ not  _ Illumi _ , and yet, he wanted to do  _ more  _ for Illumi. He didn’t want to leave his side...Their time together had been so splendid. And while he still cared for Killua as a friend, Illumi seemed to have made his home inside his heart. 

Gaze downcast, Gon spoke hesitantly. “Will we...Will we ever do this again?” 

Illumi chuckled. “Of course.” 

That seemed to cheer Gon up as his head whipped up to send Illumi a breath-taking grin that was so large Gon’s eyes closed in the process; the light had basked upon him once again. The boy quickly pulled his underwear and shorts back on with only one arm, only needing Illumi’s help with the button and zipper again. Illumi was sure the boy was about to skip away, off to find his brother, but before he did, he leaned forward to place a sweet kiss upon Illumi’s cheek. Illumi felt his skin tingle as if Gon had left some of his essence on his skin to keep with him while the boy was away. 

“See you, Illumi!” 

And then, the light was gone, but Illumi did not feel forgotten about, because he knew, in due time, the boy would be back, and his goal next time around was to truly make Gon  _ his _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope a lot of people read and enjoy this because it truly is a rarepair, one I enjoy immensely. I'd love to see more for it, so if you write some Illugon, hit me up! I'll be sure to check it out~! Other than that, expect a lot more fics from me soon, mainly Bleach ones. I have the most plot bunnies for that fandom, though I have a Hisoillu fic and maybe a Leopika fic in the works. We'll see~. 
> 
> As always my writing requests are open on Tumblr. I do most kinks, so if you want something more explicit I'll be more than welcome to do it! The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~.
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
